Forelsket
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Una confesión no puede ser tan difícil, ¿o sí? Regalo para Madame Morgan del foro ¡Siéntate!


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

**Notas del autor:** En respuesta al reto #112 propuesto por Madame Morgan.

¡Feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado! Espero que este oneshoot sea de tu agrado guapa, me divertí mucho haciéndolo aunque me costó, la comedia no es lo mío.

Intente por todos los medios mantener las personalidades de cada personaje, creo que logré mantener la base de ellos pero para la comedia se necesitaba cambiar un poco. Y erh, mi comedia es demasiado estúpida, lo siento.

**Link del foro: ** topic/ 84265/ 89914320/ 1/ Retos-a-Pedido

**Canción recomendada:** Random

**Número de palabras: **5,107 según Daedalus.

/-/SxR/-/

**De condones y otras cosas.**

_—Pide un deseo._

_—Tú._

/-/SxR/-/

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había contado la infinidad de líneas de colores en el techo de su habitación. Si era sincera consigo misma aquello le resultaba completamente absurdo y sin embargo no podía dejar de hacerlo, por la sencilla razón de que le evitaba un mar de pensamientos que preferiría nunca cruzaran por su cabeza otra vez.

El cabello negro se esparció por su almohada como una cascada salvaje e indomable mientras que en los labios color fresa se posaba una mueca de frustración.

—Ojalá no fueras un idiota. —Replicó en voz alta dando media vuelta hasta poder enterrar su rostro entre las almohadas, gritó con todas sus fuerzas amortiguando el sonido con el accesorio de cama de colores en una forma extraña.

A sus dieciséis tiernos y dulces años era la primera vez que sentía algo así de fuerte por alguien, no es que le desagradara estar en las nubes todo el día y ser la burla de unos cuantos cuando ocurría uno de sus tan vergonzosos despistes o estar todas las veinticuatro horas con las mejillas rosas y un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Oh no, a ella le fascinaba esa parte.

Sólo había un problema: el chico que la tenia en semejante estado era-un-completo-idiota.

Gruñó aún contra la almohada dejando que sus ojos castaños navegarán hasta posarse en su pequeña travesura nocturna. Delineó con sus dedos el contorno de la madera que había sido abusada con una pequeña navaja y suspiró.

—Eres tan tonta Rin —se reprendió con voz melancólica.

Por todos los dioses, la idiota había sido ella por enamorarse hasta los huesos de ese chico en especial, ¿no tenía sentido común? Era una completa locura (por no decir estupidez) el que sus ojos lo hubieran visto de esa manera en particular.

Amor, una dicha para el que lo tiene y un tormento para quien le falta. O en el caso de Rin, el cielo combinado con el infierno.

—Di algo que no se sepa.

Ante el sonido de la voz masculina la chica gritó intentando enderezarse rápidamente, pero no calculó su fuerza y terminó rodando hasta el otro lado de la cama, cayendo de culo sobre la alfombra. Rin se quejó en voz alta frotándose el golpe con un puchero.

—Me asustaste— le recriminó al de ojos grises que la miraba divertido.

—Keh, no es mi culpa que estés en las nubes. —Inuyasha entró como Pedro por su casa a la habitación sin borrar la sonrisa burlona, una que se convirtió en una mueca de desagrado al ver algo en el tocador de Rin.

—Parece que viste a Satán— se burló ella al ver como tomaba el pequeño marco de cristal.

—¿Él te lo dio?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra quien con un poco de confusión asintió, ¿acaso que él le obsequiara algo era malo? Inuyasha gruñó levemente ante eso más no dijo nada dejando el objeto en su lugar.

Se acercó a Rin dejando su rostro a centímetros de su cara mirándola fijamente. Las mejillas femeninas enrojecieron a más no poder mientras que intentaba hacer espacio retrocediendo de manera torpe pues el vestido que usaba en ese momento le dificultaba tal acción.

—¡Alejate! —advirtió con voz temblorosa mirando en todas direcciones buscando algún arma lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquear a aquel tipo.

—¿Te pongo nerviosa? —Inuyasha sonrió de medio lado acercándose como el león a su presa, con movimientos lentos y sensuales que hicieron que Rin estuviera casi a punto de hiperventilar. Oh santa mierda.

—Inuyasha...

—¿Dime Rin, lo hago?

Los mechones de cabello negro cayeron sobre los ojos grises de Inuyasha, pero para Rin era otro chico el que estaba mirándola y acosando su inocente mente enamorada.

«Sesshomaru», pensó incapaz de contestarle, había sido un segundo pero cada rasgo de Inuyasha había desaparecido dando paso a los ojos tormenta del medio hermano mayor. Sin preverlo, Rin suspiró audiblemente provocando que Inuyasha riera estrepitosamente.

Éste cayó sobre la alfombra dando alaridos llenos de diversión mientras que Rin, saliendo de su aturdimiento, bufó dándole la espalda completamente molesta.

—¡Eres un idiota!— gritó con sus brazos en jarras, oh dioses odiaba tanto a su mejor amigo.

—Me amas, acéptalo. —Inuyasha tamborileo los dedos por las costillas de la chica haciendo que pataleara por las cosquillas ocasionadas.

Cuando se vio libre de las garras del traidor, Rin lo miró acusadoramente.

—Deberías ser gay, al menos así esto no pasaría.— El ceño femenino se frunció mientras hacia un puchero infantil.

—Si lo fuera, Kagome estaría muy triste. — Declaró el de ojos grises con cierto pesar fingido— mis dedos son mágicos, ¿sabes?

Rin golpeó su frente con fuerza, preguntándose mentalmente porque era amiga de un universitario pervertido.

«Porqué antes no era así, Miroku cambia a las personas», se dijo a si misma completamente convencida, hizo nota mental de huir de la habitación si era necesario cuando estuviera el chico de coleta. Su virginidad mental dependía de ello.

—Repíteme una vez más, ¿por qué somos amigos?

—Porqué tu adolescencia está siendo jodidamente aburrida— sonrió con suficiencia como si fuera obvio—y yo soy el único que le pone sabor.

—Tu ego es de otro mundo —Rin sólo negó divertida, incorporandose y alisando las posibles arrugas de su vestido amarillo y naranja—, ¿para qué me buscabas?— preguntó notando que el pelinegro se instalaba en su cama y tomaba el cojín en forma de corazón que rezaba "Se mía" que le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Aun recordaba la mirada de sus compañeras cuando él había llegado con eso, pero de nuevo; hablaba de Inuyasha; su muy idiota, bocón y dulce mejor amigo.— No creo que sea visita de cortesía.

—Tienes razón —inmediatamente se puso serio y eso era un cambio bastante raro, el cuerpo de Rin se tensó como respuesta.— Nos mudaremos.

«Nos mudaremos», la voz de Inuyasha seguía recorriendo sus neuronas y aún así se rehusaba a darle sentido alguno. «Sesshômaru se irá». Ni bien entendió, las lágrimas de Rin no se hicieron esperar. ¡Era tan injusto!

—Oh mierda— Inuyasha maldijo mientras movía frenéticamente las manos intentando que la adolescente saliera de su estado, pero para su mala suerte la chica no estaba escuchando y así, sin pensarlo salió corriendo—, ¡estaba jugando Rin! ¡Regresa!

Oh-oh, Kagome iba a cortarle las bolas sin ninguna contemplación.

Inuyasha apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos mientras pensaba cuanto le costarían contentar a su novia (y ya estaba dándole escalofríos de sólo imaginarlo) cuando ante la mirada de alguien en el pasillo se detuvo en seco.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

«Solo me aseguraba que tan enamorada está de ti», pensó Inuyasha con sorna mirando a su medio hermano.

La pequeña Rin estaba abrazada de Sesshômaru quien miraba al causante de las lágrimas de ella con una mirada que quería cercenar cada uno de sus miembros y arrancar pedazo por pedazo su piel.

—Es-esta bien —Hipeeó la aludida mirando los ojos grises del mayor, trató de dejar de sollozar pero le estaba costando demasiado. ¡Que susto! Había pensado que no volvería a verlo y ahora ahí estaba, en los brazos del chico del que estaba enamorad... Oh mierda.

Rin abrió los ojos enormemente, sus lágrimas se detuvieron de golpe cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que realmente estaba haciendo y sintió como poco a poco su palidez inicial era sustituida por un tono rojizo en sus mejillas. Intentó separarse de su protector pero éste no lo permitió apretando su estrecha cintura con un brazo.

—Sesshômaru, estoy bien, puedes soltarme— habló con voz temblorosa la adolescente, Inuyasha al ver que su hermano no hacía lo pedido se adelantó tomando la cintura de Rin intentando quitar las manos de él.

—Te esta diciendo que la dejes. —Gruñó el pelinegro jalando a Rin, sin embargo Sesshômaru imitó el movimiento.

—Suéltala.

«¡Ayuda!», gimió Rin en sus pensamientos al verse en medio de los dos chicos con los pares de manos en su cuerpo. Estaba empezando a ponerse caliente ahí en medio, y eso no tenía que ver con sus hormonas. No señor, era por el clima.

El enfrentamiento se convirtió en un pequeño tira y afloja en el que ninguno de los dos hermanos quería ceder, después de unos momentos así Sesshômaru levantó el puño y lo estrelló sin consideración en el rostro de su hermano mandándolo hasta el suelo y tumbando un jarrón en el proceso. Inuyasha gruñó una maldición mientras se incorporaba.

—¡Bastardo! —gritó llamando la atención de las demás inquilinas que aprovecharon ese momento para aparecer. Kagome y Kikyô Higurashi miraron a ambos hermanos con reproche.

—Ese jarrón era de la Tía Eleonor. — Habló Kagome mirando duramente a Inuyasha, sea lo que sea que hubiera pasado el culpable era él.

—¡No me mires así mujer!— gritó ante el reproche que le dirigía su novia— ¡Él idiota ese me golpeó!

Kikyô suspiró ligeramente divertida ante la escena tan familiar, lo más probable era que Inuyasha hubiera dicho alguna estupidez. Miró a Rin quien le pedía ayuda con la mirada aún entre el brazo protector de Sesshômaru.

—Rin, recuerda que ibas a ayudarme en la cocina — habló dando por terminada la pelea y ganándose una mirada de advertencia por parte del chico. ¿No podían ser más obvios?, a veces lo más complicado era admitir los sentimientos frente al otro porque todas las personas alrededor de la pareja habían notado sus más que claros anhelos.— ¿Nos acompañas, Sesshômaru?

El aludido no negó ni confirmó nada, pero cuando al fin soltó la pequeña cintura las siguió escaleras abajo hasta la cocina mientras los gritos en la planta de arriba se apagaban de golpe (y con un portazo demasiado sonoro).

—Harina ahí, lo demás allá —Kikyô señaló a diferentes direcciones indicándole a Rin donde estaba cada cosa, con una sonrisa de disculpa salió de la cocina balbuceando "No puedo creerlo, con visitas y ellos haciéndolo".

—¡Kagome, mas les vale usar condon! —el pequeño gritó se escucho claramente hasta la cocina.

La adolescente se sonrojó sonoramente mientras tomaba el cuenco para empezar a batir, podía sentir a Sesshômaru pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Rin...

—Disculpa, lo de antes...fue un malentendido—la aludida habló atropelladamente sin dejar de hacer su labor, no podía enfrentar la mirada gris del chico justo ahora.

Dioses, era seis años mayor que ella. Lo más probable es que la viera como una niña o peor, que siguiera el ejemplo de Inuyasha y la adoptara como hermana menor.

Por su parte, Sesshômaru se mantenía preso de la pequeña y delgada figura que tenía frente a sus ojos. No podía negarlo aunque quisiera, se había esforzado demasiado en intentar acallar los sentimientos que esa chiquilla le provocaba. No era correcto, no para él.

El enamorase suponía un error tan grande en su lista de cosas que debía evitar hacer, él no era una persona a la que se le pudiera querer fácilmente y mucho menos era una persona que diera lo suficiente de si como para llegar a llamarlo cariño, mucho menos amor. Pero esa pequeña chica frente a él era la excepción.

Sesshômaru estaba hechizado por su dulce mirada y alegre sonrisa, lo hacia desear ser una mejor persona. Y eso lo tenía jodido por dentro. Él, el gran Sesshômaru reconocido por su frialdad y por despreciar a quienes no eran considerados sus iguales estaba enamorado de una chica de dieciséis años como si fuera un adolescente hormonal.

Suspiró con fastidio. La vida estaba jodiendole por ser un cabron de primera, si eso debía ser.

—Porquería— El gruñido infantil de Rin lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la chica se encontraba peleando con la pequeña batidora eléctrica. Sesshômaru se deslizó del banco donde estaba sentado colocándose atrás de ella. El cuerpo femenino se tensó ante la cercanía, pero contrario a lo que pensó no se alejó sólo se quedó ahí, temblando como una hoja.

El pelinegro tomó la mano de ella acercándose aún más a su cuerpo mientras acercaba el cable de electricidad al enchufe.

—Si la conectaras, serviría— habló él con voz terriblemente sensual en el oído de Rin, quien estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso y porque no, hormonal.

En cuanto el aparato estuvo conectado este tomó vida propia manchando a ambos de una mezcla de lo que serían las galletas. Sesshômaru apenas y pudo cerrar los ojos ante el inminente ataque y decidió que si, el karma estaba jodiendole la existencia. Por parte de Rin, ella no pudo más que enrojecer de la vergüenza, era una torpe.

—Oh mira este desorden. — Kikyô apareció en la cocina sintiendo que la migraña que había iniciado la parejita amorosa en la planta de arriba se incrementaba—, ustedes dos — los señaló acusadoramente— a limpiarse, recogeré este desastre.

En otras palabras: dejen de meterse con mi cocina.

Con paso elegante y lleno de masa para galletas Sesshômaru siguió a Rin hasta el baño de su habitación, el cabello negro de ella se encontraba con pequeñas manchas color crema y ante la imagen tuvo que reprimir las ganas de reír. Era una completa tontería.

Sin pudor alguno, Sesshomaru se desprendió de su playera dándosela a Rin. Quien no pudo más que agrandar sus ojos con las mejillas a punto de explotar, como sus pobres ovarios. Este hombre iba a matarla de un golpe de calor.

Tomó la prenda casi con violencia para salir corriendo al cuarto de lavado, por todos los dioses era una maldita obvia.

Sesshômaru suspiró levemente mientras buscaba una toalla, cuando la encontró no pudo más que sonreír ante el olor frutal que desprendía, lavó con esmero su cabello colocándole un poco del shampoo de Rin, prefería mil veces el dulce aroma de ella que el de galletas.

—Lo siento.— Rin había regresado con su cabello limpio al igual que otra muda de ropa y un secador para cabello— ven, te ayudare.

Sesshômaru la siguió hasta su tocador donde se sentó para dejarle hacer lo que quisiera con él, miró la foto donde salían ambos y su frío corazón se enterneció. Debería reprenderse por ese sentimiento estúpido, pero no podía. Con ella, se sentía natural de esa manera.

Como en la foto, donde su cuello se veía rodeado por sus delgados brazos y una luminosa sonrisa se veía en las dulces facciones. Ella era así, delicada y frágil como una mariposa, pero al mismo tiempo era cálida. Era fuego dentro de su corazón.

«Estoy jodido».

—Tu camisa está en la secadora— le informó la chica mientras se dedicaba a cuidar el cabello negro, Rin lo adoraba demasiado era tan suave que se preguntaba que hacia Sesshômaru para mantenerlo así.

—¿Qué te dijo mi hermano?— las ganas de golpearlo regresaron a él, había sido sorpresivo encontrar a Rin llorando en el pasillo cuando sus intensiones eran confesar sus sentimientos. O al menos acorralarla para que ella hablará de los suyos y no quedar como un idiota.

—Que se mudarían — Rin suspiró, cuando Sesshômaru quería saber algo era mejor no agotar su paciencia. El ceño masculino se frunció.

«Ese idiota se lo dijo» , gruñó levemente hasta que sintió como la chica se detenía, en sus ojos se mostraba la comprensión. «Me lee tan bien».

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó solamente, intentando no quebrarse. No es que fueran vecinos precisamente, pero si se iban lejos ella no seria capaz de verlo muy seguido.

—Si.

Las manos se detuvieron en el cabello mientras el flequillo cubría los ojos marrones, Sesshômaru reprimió las ganas de ir y dejar sin el orgullo Taisho a su hermano. Él tenía que hablar con ella sobre eso, no tenía porque meterse en su relación con Rin.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar Sesshômaru se dio media vuelta jalando a Rin para dejarla en su regazo, la repentina cercanía hizo que ella levantará la mirada incapaz de hacer algo más.

—Rin— susurró su nombre mientras que los ojos grises lanzaban un hechizo de seducción para los suyos imposibilitando el que apartara la mirada.

—Yako...yo...

Ese apodo destruyó la barrera que había en sus ojos, solo ella lo llamaba así y la sola manera en que lo pronunciaba lo hacia estremecer. La respiración de la chica en sus brazos se aceleró cuando sus narices se rozaron.

En la mente de ella todo pensamiento era incoherente mientras intentaba no morir de un ataque al corazón.

Oh mierda, Sesshômaru la iba a besar y eso sería jodidamente perfecto.

Antes de que sus labios hicieran contacto la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un Inuyasha completamente molesto con un cojín cubriéndole su orgullo. Miroku venía tras él con una sonrisa pervertida en sus facciones, gesto que se incrementó cuando notó la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ellos.

Un Sesshômaru sin camisa les envió una mirada de profundo odio entre tanto Rin escondió la cara en el hombro de él y también ambos estaban con el cabello mojado. Solo podía significar una cosa para el de mirada azulada.

«Ese cabron suertudo», Miroku pensó sin dejar de verlos.

—¡Largo de aquí!—Rin tomó lo primero que vio arrojandoselos sin contemplación, Inuyasha se agachó provocando que el pequeño desodorante diera contra la cara de Miroku. —¡Exhibicionista! — esta vez, el menor de los Taisho no pudo escapar del cepillo-proyectil y lo más probable era que le dejara un gran cuerno de unicornio en la frente.

—¡Rin, carajo eso duele!—Inuyasha aulló de dolor mientras se tallaba la zona afectada.

Sesshômaru había llegado al lado de ambos mientras que con el ceño fruncido y una mirada de odio cerró la puerta en sus narices. Volteó a ver a Rin que seguía completamente molesta con un nuevo cepillo a punto de usarlo de arma, pero ahora todo el enojo era dirigido hacia él.

«Al carajo la dignidad», pensó mientras que con determinación saltó sobre el chico para besarlo. Estaba harta de ocultar sus sentimientos, si esa era la única manera de que él se diera cuenta que así fuera.

Dos cosas ocurrieron en ese momento, la primera Sesshômaru no esperaba tal reacción por lo que ante la fuerza mal proporcionada cayó hacia atrás y segunda, alguien abrió la puerta mandando a la pareja hasta el suelo del pasillo...

...donde seis pares de ojos los observaron con sorpresa. Sobre todo porque una mano masculina estaba en uno de los pechos de Rin.

—Siempre supe que la de los pantalones era Rin —Inuyasha sonrió malévolamente mirando a su querido hermano ser sometido por la adolescente.

—Bien, se acabo el espectáculo— Kikyô empujó a Inuyasha y a Kagome a la habitación de esta última para después arrastrar a Sango y Miroku a la planta baja, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada de advertencia a Rin—, en tu buró encontrarás algo.

Las mejillas de Rin se pintaron color rojo, sabía exactamente que era ese algo a lo que se refería su prima del alma, ¡se suponía que era una chica sería! No tenía porque regalar condones a diestra y siniestra.

—Eres un idiota —gruñó frustrada mientras se escondía en su pecho—,¿que hay de malo en mi?

—No hay nada malo en ti, Rin. — Sesshômaru habló mirando al techo, ¿cómo decirle? —. Oye— intentó moverla pero la adolescente se rehusaba a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué no te gusto?

La pregunta lo descolocó un segundo, ¿que no le gustaba? Si ella convertía su corazón en un pequeño infierno de sensaciones contradictorias entre si. ¡Era obvio!

—Sandeces.

Rin lo miró sin saber exactamente que decir ni que sentir. Ese hombre era tan complicado que a pesar de creerse conocedora del significado de cada uno de sus gestos su mente era un misterio del cual no tenía conocimiento alguno.

—Tendrás que darte cuenta tu sola—sentenció Sesshômaru mientras se incorporaba con Rin aún sobre su regazo. Buscó los labios color fresa y los degustó a su antojo, quería saciarse de ellos hasta ser capaz de moldear su forma para los suyos—, nos vemos esta noche.

Y sin decir más, se levantó perdiendose en el pasillo sin darle tiempo a las neuronas de la chica a reaccionar.

—¿Eso fue todo?—Kagome gruñó indignada abriendo la puerta de su habitación, el celular en la mano puesto en altavoz donde se escucho la voz frustrada de Kikyô y un sonoro PLAF cortesía de Sango para Miroku. El gritó de "¡Pervertido!" Se había escuchado perfectamente hasta donde estaban.

Rin sólo parpadeó siendo consciente de una sola cosa: el sabor de los labios de Sesshômaru.

/-/SxR/-/

—Te digo que si.

—Que no.

—¡Kagome!—Inuyasha gruñó sin saber de que otra manera derrotar a la chica mientras tomaba el delicado vestido negro en un brazo. La razón tan urgente de que los hubieran interrumpido a media faena era la dichosa fiesta de la hermandad donde Miroku era el encargado de la organización.

Y eso sólo auguraba una cruda de penitencia digna para un pecador experto. Oh, pero Inuyasha no deseaba más que ir a terminar lo comenzado, aunque su novia tenía otros planes.

—Ya escuchaste a Kikyô, alguien tiene que cuidar a Rin—Suspiró la universitaria por milésima vez consecutiva—, no seas llorón y cámbiate.

—El idiota se encargara de cuidarla, anda —atrajo la cintura con una mano deslizando uno de sus dedos por entre el panty de la chica quien sólo suspiro casi derrotada.

La puerta de abrió de golpe dejando ver a una Kikyô refunfuñona con un periódico en la mano. El chico inmediatamente soltó a su presa para escapar del cazador que con su arma se dispuso a golpearlo repetidas veces en la cabeza.

—No son conejos, basta ya —le gruñó la mayor de las hermanas con su semblante mortal, Inuyasha trago en seco pero se embaró.

—No veo que se queje.

En cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió, podía sentir el aura oscura rodear a su linda y adorada novia, en otras palabras; estaba jodido.

—Prepárate para un celibato indefinido, querido—Kagome tomó la quijada masculina mientras depositaba un beso casto en sus labios. Arrancó el fino vestido de las garras de Inuyasha y junto con Kikyô salió de la habitación.

—¿Está todo listo? —ambas hermanas tocaron la puerta a la espera de Rin, a pesar de no ser de la fraternidad (y menor de edad), la mayoría de los chicos dejaban pasar por alto esos detalles con tal de ganarse puntos con ellas, sin contar que Sesshômaru era temido entre el alumnado.

—No puedo hacer esto— la dulce voz de Rin se escuchó en el interior de la habitación, se miró al espejo comprobando que no era ella quien realmente estaba ahí. Sólo era una chica que fingía y no le gustaba nada. —No iré.

—Pero...—Kagome empezó a hablar siendo detenida por su hermana.

—¿Algún recado? —preguntó Kikyô con voz dulce mientras entraba hasta llegar a su lado.

—Que...lo siento.

—Es demasiado idiota como para darse cuenta —La mayor de las Higurashi soltó una pequeña risa impropia de ella, regresando rápidamente a su ya habitual actitud seria—, no dejes que eso te desanime.

—Cuando de tontos se trata, siempre da el primer paso. —Kagome le sonrió mientras guiñaba en su dirección.

Kikyô depositó un beso en la frente de la menor y Kagome saltó para rodearlas en un abrazo.

—Las quiero demasiado— chilló alegre la hermana menor, siempre iban a poder contar con ser el trío inseparable.

Sesshômaru mantenía su rostro carente de emociones, sólo una persona podría encontrar algo en esa dura mirada gris, pero para su mala suerte dicha persona aún no llegaba. Cuando escuchó los alaridos de su hermano su cuerpo se relajó sólo una fracción de segundo, sólo lo que le basto para darse cuenta que Rin no se encontraba con ellos.

Gruñó una maldición haciendo que varios de sus compañeros voltearán a verlo, miradas que se perdieron en el espacio de la habitación en cuanto sus ojos cambiaron a ser más fríos de lo usual.

—¿Dónde esta Rin?— preguntó en cuanto se aproximó el grupo a su encuentro.

—Si, hola cuñado— Kagome le tomó el pelo, pero sólo consiguió miradas de desagrado por parte de ambos hermanos—. Que genio, dijo que lo sentia.

Los ojos grises se entrecerraron en su dirección, y sin decir palabra salió de la casa de Miroku. Al diablo la cortesía, Sesshômaru odiaba cualquier contacto humano.

Camino tres casas más al sur deteniéndose en la acera, la única luz que se miraba era la que daba al pequeño balcón de la parte delantera: la habitación de Rin. Sin embargo dentro no se miraba ni un alma a dando.

¿Cuanta posibilidad había que se partiera el cráneo si subía hasta ahí? Suspiró, no quería despertar a Rin así que lo mejor era llegar a ella a como diera lugar. Con determinación se dirigió a la parte de atrás en busca de una escalera, sin embargo solo había una pequeña cuerda con una nota.

«Es más resistente de lo que se ve, Inuyasha la usaba», la caligrafía era inconfundible: Kagome. A Sesshômaru le dio un poco de asco imaginar siquiera donde o como había usado esa cuerda su hermano.

Le dio la vuelta al papel intentando encontrar otro cosa y así fue, aunque un calor le recorrió el cuerpo al leer el otro mensaje. «Los condones están en el buró».

Bien, debia darle las gracias por el esfuerzo, al menos a Kikyô por su información, pero definitivamente no usaría esa cuerda. Los ojos grises se pasearon por el pequeño jardín en busca de algo que pudiera usar cuando encontró otro pedazo de papel aunque hecho una bola. Lo tomó y no pudo reprimir la pequeña sonrisa sarcástica que se le escapó.

«La escalera esta escondida tras "ese" lugar, ánimo hombre. Por cierto, tu hermano es un idiota. Kikyô»

Se dirigió tras los árboles frutales que tantos dolores de cabeza les habían causado. Al parecer era el lugar favorito para la pareja de conejos calientes que tenía como familia más próxima.

Quince minutos y un montón de hojas en su cabello después, Sesshômaru al fin pudo pisar el balcón de Rin, solo que la habitacion ahora estaba en penumbras.

Entró con sigilo pero algo impacto contra su cabeza haciéndolo caer.

—E-estoy armada— la voz de Rin se escuchó tras su espalda, al parecer había olvidado algo en su genial plan de conquista. Rin era una cobarde.

—Si tu idea es abrirme la cabeza, lo conseguiste.

—¡Sesshômaru!

Ni bien había gritado su nombre la sintió arrodillarse a su lado intentando revisar la herida que había causado, pero él no se dejo. Era algo sin importancia.

—Perdóname, yo...oh dioses, lo lamento. —se disculpó torpemente incorporandose para encender la luz, o ese era el plan. Sesshômaru la detuvo acercándola hasta él. —¿eras tú quien causaba tanto ruido?

—Solo bésame —ordenó sin esperar a que ella cumpliera, sus labios se encontraron en una caricia lenta, muy distinta al primer beso que habían compartido y eso a Rin le puso el corazón en la garganta.

—Vamos al balcón— pidió separándose sólo un poco de los labios masculinos. Sesshômaru se dejó hacer, ¿que importaba ya lo que quisiera? Era demasiado débil a sus mandatos como para ser sano.

La chica se enrolló en una de sus mantas junto a él acercándose a su cuerpo. Bien era ahora o nunca, ese pequeño espacio de la casa siempre le había resultado pacífico, el ver la luna le daba una tranquilidad interna y la motivación para lo que quería hacer.

—Estoy enamorada de ti —habló en cuanto se hubieron acomodado, su vista se dirigió a las estrellas y después a su acompañante— este día a sido el más loco de mi vida, pero quería que supieras que me alegra todo lo que paso, contigo.

—Siempre hablando demasiado.

La chica se sonrojó, sabía que a él no le molestaba eso precisamente. Suspiró mientras que con una sonrisa se acomodaba en su hombro, sintiendo como él rodeo su cuerpo con un brazo hasta colocarla frente a si.

Una estrella fugaz pasó en ese instante y ella sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.

—¡Pide un deseo!

—Lo que quiero — Sesshômaru depositó un beso en la frente de ella para después continuar—, ya lo tengo.

«Sabes lo que significas para mi, ¿aunque no lo diga, verdad?» pensó

Ella solo asintió sintiendo su corazón a punto de estallar en su pecho. Al final, la idea de besarlo para después confesarse no había sido tan terrible.

Volteó a ver los ojos grises de su acompañante y él le dedicó las palabras que más quería escuchar:

—Estoy enamorado de ti.

/-/SxR/-/

—¡Arriba todo el mundo! — el llamado alegre de Kikyô se escuchó por el pasillo mientras que sin delicadeza alguien aporreaba las puertas.

Sesshômaru gruñó una maldición mientras enterraba la cara entre las almohadas con olor a flores, la cabeza le palpitaba en donde Rin lo había golpeado la noche anterior y sin embargo, una parte de él se encontraba realmente en calma.

—Buenos días.

Oh si, ella era la razón.

Rin le sonrió depositando un ligero beso en sus labios mientras se estiraba sobre él. No había pasado nada, no lo consideraba correcto a pesar de que ambos lo querían. Podía esperar, Rin se merecía más que eso.

—¿Tienes hambre?

El estómago masculino gruñó cuando Sesshômaru estaba por negar, lo que provocó una dulce risa en su ahora novia.

—Anda, Kikyô muere de ganas porque pruebes su desayuno.

Ambos se levantaron para dirigirse a donde la mayor los esperaba con una compañía, un chico de cabello negro los miró con un amago de sonrisa.

«Naraku», Rin parpadeo con sorpresa pero su sonrisa no vacilo un instante.

—¡Buenos días!

—Mocosa, cállate— Inuyasha bajaba con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza—, hablas demasiado alto.

—No , tu estas crudo. —Rin se rió sacándole la lengua.

El pelinegro estaba por acercarse a ella cuando la mano de su hermano lo detuvo por el rostro dándole media vuelta.

—No te metas con ella. —Sesshômaru la atrajo hasta si protector con la mirada llena de amenazas que le encantarían cumplir.

Naraku río con ganas ante la cara de desconcierto del menor de los Taisho, quien sólo atino a dar un sonoro keh, Kagome llego en ese momento para revolverle el cabello y sin más se sentó entre él y Naraku.

—Felicidades por su noviazgo— dijo en cuando un poco de cafeína llegó a su sistema— y a ti.— entrecerró los ojos mirando a Naraku— más te vale cuidar a mi hermana.

—Los condones están en el buró. — Rin empezó a carcajear ante las mejillas sonrosadas de Kikyô, sin embargo una mano demandante robó toda su atención y sin pensarlo se volteó para besar a Sesshômaru.

Las cosas ahora estaban en su sitio, como debía de ser.

Al lado de él.

/-/SxR/-/

**Notas de autor:** Llegamos al final. Una galleta por leer esto.

Morgan, sino te gustó con gusto puedo cambiarlo o escribirte algo más. Tú decides :3

Va a ver una pequeña segunda parte, así que se explicaran ciertos detalles que quedaron sueltos aquí.

_Aviso urgente_, estoy sin mi computadora por lo que no sé cuando podré actualizar. Desde donde estoy justo ahora es una laptop robada (?) solo para poder subir este oneshoot. Lamento las molestias y la espera por "Guardián"

Puedes comentar no muerdo

M.J.


End file.
